magicgamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Team's Planes
While many members of the Magic Team were capable of warping in some form, they all agreed that sometimes it was nicer just to fly. Throughout the years, the team had many different planes, most of which could also function as spaceships. These were not ordinary fighter jets; they were ultimate combat machines. Akira I-4 The Akira was small and simple, but it got the job done. Kurt specifically chose this to be his personal ship because of it's maneuverability and small size. Though he preferred to leave the flying to Jackson or Nolan, he was still a major force to be reckoned with in combat. As with most of the planes, Jackson made some special modifications to Kurt's plane, enhancing its speed and firepower. It lacked an interplanetary drive, greatly limiting its range. In the later stages of the war, Kurt would more often ride in the X-Tornado with Jackson. In the late stages of the war, when everyone needed to travel somewhere, Kurt would unfold the second seat for Troy. While the cockpit had room for two, it was a very tight fit. The Akira was damaged beyond repair after ABF and his soldiers ambushed the team at the base in the last months of the Great Power War. X-Tornado Perhaps the most famous craft in the team's fleet, the X-Tornado was the only plane in the team's fleet that made it all the way through the Great Power War from beginning to end. Jackson was an incredibly skilled pilot, especially when flying the plane he built himself, even if it was a tribute to Sonic the Hedgehog. The X-Tornado was always a variable. Its thrusters could pivot downward and act like legs, turning it into the fighting robot known as the X-Cyclone. Or the thrusters could turn forward and act as arms while the afterburner propelled the craft. The arms could wield a giant sword and shield. Another valuable asset of the X-Tornado was its seating capacity. It had both a front and rear cockpit with two seats in each, allowing 4 people to ride in a single craft. Jackson added several features to the craft as well, such as deployment systems for power crystals, hoverboards and weapons. In addition, Jackson created several back-up units that were fully functional, but could also be computer controlled. Each of these units was colored differently, and they were stored in the base's secret hangar. Jackson says he created these in case something ever happened to the rest of the team's planes and they needed replacements. Spore X-Tornado 1.png|X-Tornado Spore X-Tornado yellow.png|X-Tornado 2 Spore X-Tornado blue.png|X-Tornado 3 Spore X-Tornado red.png|X-Tornado 4 Spore X-Tornado green.png|X-Tornado 5 Hyper-Tornado The X-Tornado served Jackson well, but there were times where he felt the need for a plane that was a little bit smaller. The Hyper-Tornado was his answer. While it only had one seat, there was always plenty of room for Harvey to squeeze in. Jackson used this plane to help teach Aang how to be a pilot. Ty Lee and Harvey were also taught to fly the Hyper-Tornado. X-1 The X-1 was Nolan's first plane. While it was not capable of space flight, the craft was reliable in the air and capable of great speeds. Nolan used this plane in the very early stages of the Great Power War. It was destroyed by Firespear before she joined the team. Nolan was very fond of the plane, and was upset to see it go. X-2 In an effort to cheer Nolan up, Jackson built the X-2 for Nolan following the X-1's destruction. It was faster, capable of space travel, and had some features based on the X-Tornado, most notably the large thruster design. Like the X-Tornado, these could rotate downward, and the craft could land on them like feet. Jackson also made the plane a two-seater and gave it an interplanetary drive. Nolan used this throughout the early years of the Great Power War. While he was still attached to the X-1, he eventually got used to the X-2 and loved its abilities. He and Jackson even modified it so it could go underwater and dock with their submarine, the Blue Streak. It was shot down by Double-Jackson in the Shadow X-Tornado and damaged beyond repair. Luckily, Jackson and Nolan were already designing the X-3. X-3 Nolan missed Ricky after he left, and spent a lot of time with Jackson to make up for it. Together, they built the X-3. While almost identical in shape to the X-2, the X-3 had stronger weapons, faster speed, and a more powerful interplanetary drive. Unlike the X-2, which was blue and sliver, The X-3 was painted primarily orange as a tribute to the X-1. This was Nolan's favorite fighter that he ever flew, and it managed to survive to the end of the Great Power War as Nolan and Jackson flew it away from Isoma to meet up in Zactus' ship after the final battle. A few years before his death, Nolan gave the plane to the team's memorial museum. Firefly The Firefly was perhaps the strangest looking craft due to it's Dragonfly wings, which provided extra maneuverability without the expense of great deceleration. Most often piloted by Aang, the Firefly flew in many battles in the later stages of the Great Power War. Jackson and Aang designed the craft in the years after Shadow's death. The Firefly was damaged beyond repair after ABF and his soldiers ambushed the team at the base in the last months of the Great Power War. Jackson would eventually rebuild the plane for Aang. Ricky's Ship After Ricky's ship crash landed on Power World, Jackson and Nolan were both intrigued by the design. While its interplanetary drive could not be repaired without the proper materials from Ricky's World, Jackson and Aang were able to study it to design a new type of interplanetary drive with help from Jackson's father. These new drives were implimented in the X-Tornado, Hyper-Tornado, Firefly, and eventually the X-3. When friends from Ricky's home world finally found him, they were able to fix the drive. Ricky took this ship back to his home world. It is unknown what happened to it after this.